User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Rosalina
<< Marth| All 4 U | Zelda >> Revealed: December 18, 2013 The mysterious guardian of the Comet Observatory and mother of the Lumas has arrived! Our first newcomer since Smash Bros. 4's reveal in June, Rosalina came much to everyone's surprise in a 3D Kirby, Kirby's Air Ride Sequel, Kirby as a guest in Mario Kart 8 trailer which all amounts up to the motherly Rosalina herself finally making her appearance. She comes in not alone however, as she brings her assortment of Lumas along the way to help her do battle, making her a bit of a combination of the Ice Climbers and Olimar! It sort of makes her seem like a bad mother, but like Sandbag, Lumas love to do battle and would do anything to protect their mother. Rosalina and Luma work in tandum with Luma having his own different moves. All of this comes together making Rosalina truly is one of the most unique Smashers to date. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 1.jpg|Rosalina and Luma enchant the audience. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 2.jpg|Luma uses a drill attack on Fox. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 3.jpg|Rosalina flies away with the Launch Star. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 4.jpg|Rosalina uses one of her galaxy producing kicks on Donkey Kong. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 5.jpg|Peach adjusts Rosalina's crown. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 6.jpg|Toon Link and Mega Man guard Rosalina and Luma. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 7.jpg|Rosalina and Luma use their forward smash. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 8.jpg|Rosalina and Peach float gracefully down to Skyloft. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 9.jpg|Rosalina protects her and Luma using the Star Cursor. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 10.jpg|Rosalina and Luma on the Battlefield's 3DS counterpart. Moveset Special *Luma Shot: Send Luma out as a powerful drill! For now he'll be out their fighting on his own! Brave little guy. Just tap the special button again to call him back. **TBA: **TBA: *Star Bits: Shoot the cute candy based collectables in a small flurry from Luma! He shoots three at once but if he's out of play for a...BIT, Rosalina can't use the move. **TBA **Shooting Star Bit: Shoot one quick Star Bit similar to Blaster or Fast Capsule. It goes in a straight line and does about 5% and minor knockback, so it's good for chipping! *Launch Star: Fly into the air at an adjustable angle with Luma! **Launch Star Plus: This one sends you to the sky quicker but the angle can't be adjusted. **TBA *Gravitational Pull: Draw items safely towards you, disabling them if they were thrown or any other possible bad outcomes **Catch & Release: Pull foes in and damage them at the cost of losing the ability to draw in items. **Guardian Luma: Like I said before, Luma will do anything to protect Rosalina, even if it means becoming a human shield! He can also do a bit of damage. *Power Star: Summon a Power Star and channel it's powers to shoot Star projectiles. Admittedly the final smash is hard to get kills with, but I wonder what happens if people touch the Power Star during its explosion... Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Wand Waving Combo) *Dash Attack (Double Headbutt) *Strong Side (Speeding Circle Spin) *Strong Up (Saturnian Strike) *Strong Down (Spinning Crouch Kick) Smash *Forward Smash (Galaxy Buster) *Up Smash (Elegant Skull Bash) *Down Smash (Sweeping Galaxies) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Axis Rotation) *Forward Aerial (Galaxy Spin Kick) *Backward Aerial (Galaxy Back Kick) *Upward Aerial (Saturnian Strike) *Down Aerial (Saturnian Strike) Grabs *Pummel (Wand Smack) *Forward Throw (Cast Away) *Backward Throw (Moon Revolver) *Up Throw (What Comes Up) *Down Throw (Ground Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Rosalina and Luma spin in tandum. *Side: Rosalina puts her hands on her hips and sassily says "Mm-hm!" as Luma delightfully nods his head. *Down: Rosalina bows down and begins rapidly moving her hand left hand and wand, dazziling sparkles around as Luma stays next to the wand, rolling in place as Rosalina stands up Stage Introduction *Rosalina glides in via stars and does a twirl. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Title Screen: Super Mario Galaxy *Rosalina poses gracefully as Luma circles her. *Luma jumps into Rosalina, who gladly catches him. *Luma flies on screen as Rosalina calls him back. Palettes #Rosalina #Fire Rosalina #Peach Dress #Black and Yellow #NES Peach/Fire Peach #Green #Purple #Yellow Category:Blog posts